


maybe love isn't just for children after all

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins In Love, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon? I dont know her, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, POV Female Character, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: As Natasha prepares to sacrifice her life, she thinks about how the idea of love changed for her. But sometimes selfless acts of love are the most rewarding of all.





	maybe love isn't just for children after all

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved Endgame, I am also enraged by it, finally getting my Clintasha validation only to have THAT Happen, was one of them. So I decided to write this fic to make myself and lots of other Clintasha Shippers feel better.
> 
> Also we're going to assume that Clint and Laura are no longer together in this fic or never were together because I don't believe in the fridging of characters especially female characters to make ships happen. 
> 
> Anyway...IF YOU DIDNT SEE ENDGAME TURN BACK NOW CAUSE SPOILERS! ENJOY!

_Love is for Children._

Natasha used to believe that, it was an idea drilled into her head when she was trained to be an assassin in the Red Room. She was taught to be detached, emotionless so she could easily kill a man without any form of regret. 

If she went through the Quantum Realm, back to the Red Room, and told her younger self what she would become, she would probably laugh. She would think the idea of leaping off a cliff to save the life of the man she loved was ludacris. And yet….here she was.

“Damn you Nat!” Clint’s distressed voice as he held onto her hand for dear life, even though at this point it was an effort in vain. Either she would have to let go or they would both fall. 

His voice. The tears in his eyes. He had lost so damn much already. And if they failed to get all the stones and defeat Thanos, she would die for nothing, losing her too. She was almost tempted to try to climb back up. 

But she knew she had to do this. Not just to save the Universe but to save him….the man she loved. 

Clint was special to Natasha. He could have killed her that day they first met. But he didn’t. He spared her. He showed her what love was. If it weren’t for him she would have never known what it was like to actually care for something.

He saved her life….and now it was her turn to save his.

“Let me go,” Natasha begged. She could hear her voice crack. It wasn’t because she was scared, she hated the idea of leaving him when she knew he loved her too. But she had to. She owed him a debt.

“No, please, no,” Clint cried out. 

It was getting harder to let go. The look of sadness and despair in his eyes was breaking her piece by piece. But she had to fight the hesitation. 

_I’ve been compromised….I got red in my ledger._

“It’s okay,” Natasha said. 

Not a second later she felt her hand slip out of his. 

And there she was, falling to her death. Feeling the g-force of her body being pulled to the ground surging through her body. She knew seconds now her life would be over. But even as she fell to her death she kept her eyes on Clint.

Knowing he, the man who saved her in more ways than one, the man she loved above anything in the world was going to live, made her death worth it. 

She expected to hit stone. She expected it to be quick, a sharp pain in her head and a snap in her neck. But none of that happened. 

Instead she felt her body submerge in water. At first she felt her body sinking deep beneath the surface, possibly at the mere shock she wasn’t dead. But once she realized she was alive the flight or fight response pushed her to make her way to surface.

As the air touched her skin she looked around bewildered. 

“How am I still alive,” She whispered.

 _Oh no,_ she thought as tears started welling up in her eyes and she rose to her feet. _Clint._

But wait? If Clint died in Natasha’s place wouldn’t she have the stone in her hands?

“You sacrificed your own life to save someone you love,” A voice said in the distance. “So you have been rewarded by having your life returned to you.”

Before should figure out what that meant she heard a voice call out….

“NAT!” 

Natasha looked ahead could see Clint running from the shore. She could feel her feet moving through the shallow water, as fast she could. And when they met in the middle Clint pulled her into his arms. As she sunk in his embrace she saw it. The soul stone, in his hands. 

“You have the stone,” She said in shock.

Clint pulled back smiling through his tears, his hands reaching forward to take her face in his palms. Natasha almost became breathless as he ran his fingers over the contours of her cheeks. She was almost weak in the knees.

“Yeah but you’re alive,” Clint responded leaning his face real close to hers, “and that’s more important to me.”

Overcome with emotion, joy, relief and love wrapped her arms around him and their lips met. Natasha knew that there was still a universe out there that needed their help, and there was a universe that needed to be saved and people they needed to return, but for now kissing him, holding him seemed to be the only thing that mattered. 

There used to be a time where Natasha believed love was for children and something she could live without. But being here, experiencing the love she had with Clint she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially of the Clintasha Flair] at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
